opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Łowca - część druga
"...Jeśli to czytasz, usłysz moje wołanie. I pozwól mi wrócić, tam gdzie jestem teraz sercem. Pomóż mi, i przypłyń na plażę w Shanhmughanathan..." Pergamin zwinięty w rulon powędrował do szklanej butli i trafił na wysokie, oceaniczne fale. Igor oddalił się w tył i z nadzieją spoglądał na turkusowe wody Oceanu Indyjskiego. Rozgrzany piach piekł go w stopy, które następnie zalewała śnieżno-biała piana. Na sobie miał tylko poszarpane szorty i naszyjnik z kłem rekina. Wystarczająco, by na ciepłych wybrzeżach oglądać zachód słońca. Niebo było ciemno-pomarańczowe, podchodziło czerwienią. Sprawiało wrażenie rozgrzanego popiołu. Spacerował po krawędzi plaży, woda sięgała jego kostek. Statki rysowały się w oddali. Kilkoma susami podbiegł do winorośli i zerwał z niej kiść winogron. Przegryzając skórkę zatapiał kły w miąższu. Słodki i lepki sok ciekł z jego podbródka. Ocierając twarz z potu pomaszerował wzdłuż wybrzeża do wioski. Był późny wieczór. Słońce zatonęło w wodzie, niczym brzoskwinia w słoiku z nektarem. Kilka minut wędrówki przez indyjską dżunglę, walki z plagą insektów i Igor znów był w wiosce. Mijając bagna po wilgotnych, drewnianych mostach Igor przysiadł przy głównym stole. Spoglądając w kierunku ogromnego dębu, który był symbolem tubylców zauważył mędrca. Siedział po turecku, z poręcznym sztyletem w jego dłoni i oprawiał jakiegoś zwierza, nucąc przy tym jakąś pieśń. Na widok Igora przestał nucić, i przywitał go słowami: - Witaj, podróżniku. Byłeś na wybrzeżu, z tego, co widzę. - Tak, - rzekł Igor - a powiesz, mi może.. Bo wiesz.. Mówiłeś, że "kto przejdzie Labah, trafia tutaj". Gdzie w takim razie jest reszta? - Nie wiem. Wysłaliśmy ich do domów z wybrzeża. Albo, więc w nich siedzą, lub po prostu włóczą się gdzieś. Może też być tak, że nie żyją. - Odrzekł ze spokojem. - Dlaczego więc nie odeślecie mnie? - Zapytał - Lepiej chyba, gdybym, chociaż spróbował wrócić. - Mógłbyś nam pomóc złapać tamtego sekciarza. Do domu i tak wrócisz, zagwarantujemy Ci to. Kilka tygodni Cię natomiast nie zbawi. Igor zamilkł na kilka sekund, spojrzał na ziemię, nagle zwrócił wzrok na mędrca i kontynuowali rozmowę. - No tak. Mieszkałem w Warszawie, nagle trafiam do tamilskiej prowincji w Indiach. Nie znam języka, tylko z Tobą mogę porozmawiać. Mam rodzinę, siostrę i ciężko chorą matkę. Nie wie, gdzie jestem. Przepraszam, mędrcu, że domagam się powrotu. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz. - Tak, rozumiem. Ale narzekanie tylko buduje drogę do złej karmy, synu. Wrócisz, pewnego dnia. Wrócisz. Na razie zostajemy tu, w Shanhmughanathan. Nie możemy się wychylać, bo sekciarze na nas polują. O to mi chodzi. Wysłannicy Muzahakira pilnują tą zatokę, jeśli zobaczą nasz statek, to go zatopią. Jeśli tamtym udało się uciec, są w domach. Jeśli nie, to zwyczajnie leżą na dnie. - Aha. Dziękuję. Co więc zrobić mam? - Zapytał Igor. - Na razie idź spać. Jutro wybiorę się z Tobą na plażę. Dobrej nocy, przyjacielu. Igor zrozumiał wszystko. Ospałym krokiem powędrował do namiotu. Położył się na łoże i zapadł w głęboki sen. Zamazanym wzrokiem dostrzegł las i dwóch muzułmanów. Wyglądali jak typowi Arabowie. W turbanach i typowych semickich łachmanach. Wyszli zza Broz i wtedy Igor dostrzegł wodę i plażę. Jeden z nich przysiadł na kamieniu. Zawołał do drugiego ospałym głosem: - Być, albo nie być, oto jest pytanie. To duże zamieszanie, Ahmedzie. - Cóż, ja nie jestem winny. Przepraszam, muszę już iść. - Gdzie? - To długa droga. Czekaj na mnie. - Nie ma problemu. Bądź błogosławiony. Dwóch Arabów zniknęło za drzewami. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Igor zobaczył była przesuwającą się wizja, taka myśl, niczym klatka na filmie. Przesuwała mu się przed oczyma. Wysoki mężczyzna z brodą, skórzana kurtka. Za nim długi, ciemny korytarz. Spada w dół a następnie w jego oczach pojawia się cień broni. Następnie cichy szept, szept całkowicie bez emocji, pusty i bierny. - Musisz stać się łowcą. Zaciśnij pięść. Walcz, a wywalczysz swoje. Do uszu dotarł mu następnie kpiący, szyderczy wysoki głos. Głos oprawcy. - No dalej, pokaż swoje. Pokaż, że walczysz. Pokaż. Twój ojciec nie będzie z Ciebie dumny. Tchórz! Zaciskając pięść Igor zerwał się z potężną złością. Wziął głęboki wdech i wstał. Mędrzec z bambusowym kubkiem w ręku odwrócił się i powiedział. - Witaj, synu. Coś nie tak? Ubierz się, zabiorę Cię na wybrzeże. - Nie, to tylko zły sen. Wybacz. - Daj spokój, zerwałeś się jak wiatr. Opowiedz mi o nim. Chodź, wypijemy herbatę. Zaprowadził go na zewnątrz. Pierwszy raz Igor wszedł do środka ogromnego drzewa. Było tam, jak w normalnym domu. Krzesła, stoliki. Łoże. - Usiądź. Więc, co tam widziałeś? - Dwóch Arabów. Coś szeptali, jeden z nich miał na imię Ahmed. Następnie widziałem obraz. Przez trzy sekundy. Widziałem ojca, jego śmierć. Mędrzec otworzył szerzej oczy, i głaszcząc się po swojej długiej brodzie parsknął. - Nie powinieneś się teraz tym zajmować. Dowiemy się o tym później, bo najprawdopodobniej ma to związek z Labah, sektą i wszystkimi tymi dziwadłami. - A, i jeszcze szept. Coś o łowcy - wtrącił się Igor. - Aha.. - Mędrzec odpowiedział powoli - Więc na pewno ma to związek. Zabiorę Cię na wybrzeże, poznasz to, co tkwi głęboko w Twojej duszy. Poznasz przeznaczenie. I je wypełnisz. - Powiedział mędrzec - Szybko, maszeruj do namiotu, włóż coś na siebie i wróć tu. - Dziękuję za herbatę - rzekł Igor. Poszedł do namiotu, włożył tylko te same szorty i buty z wężowej skóry. Wyszedł i ujrzał już mędrca opierającego się o swoją drewnianą laskę w kształcie wikingowej maczugi. Spojrzał w jego kierunku i zbliżył się. - Jesteś już gotowy? - Spytał go mędrzec - Byłeś tam, ale nie miałeś oczu otwartych na wszystko. Ruszajmy już. Złap mnie za rękę. -, Ale, po co?.. - Już! - Przerwał mu mędrzec. Igor zalecił się do porad mędrca. Chwycił go za rękę i świat zawirował. Kilka sekund później znaleźli się już na wybrzeżu. Z zawrotami głowy wywrócili się na piach. - Teleportowałem się? - Zapytał Igor. - Oo, tak. To nasze stare nauki. Myślisz, że jesteśmy taką sobie wiochą? Ha, też Cię tego nauczymy. Spójrz dookoła. Ładnie tu prawda? A tak w ogóle, czemu tu byłeś wcześniej? - Wysyłałem wiadomość, z butelki. Mędrzec zaśmiał się i powiedział: - Chłopcze, to jest kraniec świata. Cud, że my tu żyjemy. Na wodzie są semickie statki. Prędzej oni dostaną to w łapy. Dobrze, idziemy już. Zbliżyli się do skały. Mędrzec zastukał maczugą o ziemię i skały rozstąpiły się ukazując długi hol z ogromnymi pochodniami. - Chodźmy. Ruszyli żwawym krokiem. Igor ze zdumieniem obserwował wszystko dookoła. Nagli weszli do pewnej krypty. Była ciemna i mroczna, w świetle jednego, jedynego reflektora widniał wieszak. - Jesteśmy. - Powiedział mędrzec. -, Co to? - Zapytał Igor z ogromną ciekawością. - To, jest wszystko, co mamy. To nasze dziedzictwo. No dalej przyjacielu, wiesz, o co mi chodzi. - Nie, nie wiem! - Musisz stać się łowcą. Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłem Ci, że to ma sens? Teraz już to wiesz. To Twoja szata. Szata łowcy, mistrza. Nasza wioska od lat czekała na wojownika. Noś ją dumnie - rzekł mędrzec Igor gwałtownie zarzucił ją na siebie i przeglądał się. Mnich uśmiechnął się i dumnie patrzył na Igora. - Idziemy już? - Zapytał mędrzec. - Jasne - odpowiedział Igor. 'KONIEC 2 CZĘŚĆI! ' Kategoria:Wronieczny Kategoria:Łowca (opowiadanie) Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014